Arnold and Flash Sentry 3 (Julian Bernardino's Style) Outro.
Here is the outro from Arnold and Courage 3 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Samos Hagai - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Keira - Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Dark Jak - Evil Arnold (Hey Arnold!) (if Evil Arnold was a real character) *The Krimzon Guard - Humbert (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Vin - TinTin (TinTin) *Light Jak - Light Arnold (Hey Arnold!) (if Light Arnold was a real character) *Damas - Howard Deville (Rugrats) *Cyber-Errol - Savage Opress (Star Wars) *and more Transcript *Pony Leader: Thank you, brave people of this planet... everyone, all of you, and all! Your strength and wisdom in these dark times give us reason to fight on. *Grandpa Lou: My life's work, it turns out, was spent searching for a bunch of furballs. *Boots: Big Ears says it is a great day for the universe. *Pony Leader: Arnold, you are the greatest of heroes. You have turned the tide against the Dark Makers, and together we will win this war. *Pony Surfer: But dude, there are like way more challenges in the future. *Pony Dummy: Hah! Uh, or was it the past? *Pony Leader: Yes, yes, I was getting to that. *Arnold: More adventures? Where have I heard that before. *Pony Leader: We need heroes like you to help us protect the universe, Arnold. *Arnold: Then you can call me by my first name, by what my father called me... Mar. *Alice: Wait, Arnold is Mar? The Mar? *Pony Leader: Come then Mar, no time like the present. *Arnold: You coming, Flash? *Flash Sentry: Nah. I got all I need right here, baby. But if you need me, and I know you will, (sighs) you know where to find me. *Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Flash! My little hero! *Pony Leader: We owe you much, Flash, for all you've done. For your bravery in the face of incredible danger, we shall grant you your deepest desire. *Flash Sentry: You know, I could really use a snazzy pair of pants. Like yours! *Twilight Sparkle: Wow! Those are sharp. I wish I had a pair just like that. *Pony Leader: Be careful what you wish for... (transforms Twilight Sparkle into a pony) *Flash Sentry: (whistles) Cheer up, darling. You'll be fine in it. Oh, and you may want to shave some parts. Trust me on that. *Arnold: Hey! Thanks for everything, partner. *Bridget: You are a great hero, Arnold. *Flash Sentry: This is gonna be good. They think I'm a god—and they're right! *Everybody: Our hero! *Pony Veger: (sighs) This is going to be a long trip. *Person: Where do you think you're going, little rodent? I've decided I want me own sidekick and you've been nominated. We're gonna be a great team, just don't make me angry. *Pony Leader: Are you ready, Arnold? We have something to show you. *Arnold: What? *Pony Leader: The universe! *arnold: Ah, I couldn't leave you, Flash. With all our adventures ahead, you wouldn't last a second without me. *Boots: Ah, what a team we are! *Flash Sentry: Yeah? Well the next adventure, I call the shots. Put her there, partner. Hah! Psych! Oh yeah, life is good. Category:Julian Bernardino